Sasuke's Twin Returns
by Shisarakage
Summary: REPOST OF ORIGINAL
1. Chapter 1

My second fic. Thanks to those people who wrote a review to my first, "A Young Saiya-Jin's Love". I have added only one new character. HIs name is Sanosuke Uchiha. Yeah, you read that right. Sanosuke Uchiha. Those of you who are fans of Ruroni Kenshin - also known to some as Samurai X - Should remember Sanosule Sagara. That's where I got the name. And Uchiha, of course, means he's Sasuke's brother. I have made him Sasuke's twin, as the title implies. He also has the double sharingan. Sanosuke has a 'clone jutsu' that is kinda unique. It's called "Thunder Clone Jutsu" and is similar to the "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" of Naruto's.

Anywho, my story starts after the Chunin exams have been completed. Naruto and Hinata are out on a date - **FINALLY!** - at the ramen shop. Sasuke is fighting Gaara, but is trapped in a sand barrier, and trying desperately to get out. Kakashi is again reading 'Make-out Paradise' when he notices a boy who appears to be a shadow clone of Sasuke, but is wearing white instead of blue, approaching them from the general direction of the sand. And Sakura, well, let's just say she's distracted . . .

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Isn't that Sasuke?" Sakura looked over at the sand barrier but wasn't able to see anyone. "I don't see anyone out there, Kakashi-sensei. No, wait! SASUKE! How'd you get out of the sand?" The boy looked directly at her and said, "I am NOT my brother." He walked over to Sakura and the bridge builder. "My name, Haruno-chan, is Sanosuke Uchiha. Sasuke is my younger twin."

Sakura looked into his eyes, noticing the double sharingan, but also noting the bi-colored irises. "Oh my God! Sano-kun!" She threw her arms around him and cried. "Oh, God, I've mised you so damn much!" Kakashi just raised an eyebrow and turned back to his book. Sanosuke looked at her and said, "Please don't use -kun on my name, Haruno-chan. I just got back from a Jounin-level mission in the Grass Village. I need to wash Orochimaru's blood off of me."

At that exact moment, Sasuke broke free of the sand barrier. "What the hell are you doing here, Sanosuke?" Sanosuke looked at his brother and said, "Just coming home to a lovely lady and good food after an assasination mission ordered by Lord Hokage."

And THAT is where I shall leave it until chapter 2. R&R please. Every time this is read and not reviewed, Naruto gets a kunai thrown into his balls. And it's thrown by Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Sakura and Sanosuke were at the Kinosashima Sushi Bar, talking about the recent assasination mission. "So, in the end, I just barely managed to hit Orochimaru in the heart." By this time, Sakura was very pale, due to the fact that Sano had described his mission in full detail. Sakura looked at him and said, "But your home now. That's worth something, isn't it?" She slid closer and leaned on him. She'd long ago given up Sasuke to Ino. Sasuke was jealous of his older brother, but let it go. "So why don't we have a good night tonight, Sano-kun?" "Haruno-chan. Please don't use -kun when we're in public or around Sasuke. Besides, I've got a meeting with Lord Hokage tonight, and I've been given permission to bring one person with me who was not on the assasination team. And I want to bring you, Haruno-chan." He held her tight, and looked into her eyes. He never knew why, but it was her emerald green eyes that attracted him in the first place. Then he got to know her and they fell in love with one another.

Now, about three years after Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, became a jounin, he and Sakura were known throughout Konoha to be dating steady. But what Sanosuke had kept hidden from everyone, even his younger twin, was that he had found the perfect engagement ring and was planning on proposing at the meeting, when everyone in the village would be there to hear about Orochimaru's demise. As they left, he paid the bill and said, "Haruno-chan, I will meet you at seven-thirty just outside Lord Hokage's home, okay? I want you in your absolute best evening dress." Sakura looked at him. "D-dress?" Sano looked down into her eyes. "I know you don't like dresses, Haruno-chan, but please. Just for tonight, I would like you to wear the kimono I bought you for Christmas last year. It will go well with what I have planned." He walked her to her door, said, "See you tonight." and walked to his own home.

When he arrived, he saw the fifth hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, on his doorstep. "Lord Hokage. I, I didn't expect you to be out alone this evening." Naruto bowed and said in reply, "Yes, well I have something to ask. May I come inside?" Sano bowed as well. "Yes, of course Lord Hokage." They went inside and sat down on the Ichanakame leather couch. "What is it, sir?" Naruto looked at Sano and said, "For starters, have you decided on who your going to bring?" Nodding, Sano answered, "I have. I'm going to bring Haruno Sakura to the Council. Could you make sure the entire village is there? I have an anouncement to make after I give my report." "Very well, Sanosuke-san. And while we are alone you may refer to me by my name. The main reason I came was because I noticed that Kiba and Akamaru were missing from the team. Were they killed in battle?" The sad look on Sano's face gave Naruto the answer. "I see." He stood up to leave. "You can give the full report tonight. Until then, farewell."

Later that night, as Sanosuke was preparing to leave, Nara Shikamaru came to him. "I don't know what to do, Sano. Kiba was my best friend. I just wish I had been able to help better." As Shikamaru's voice trailed off, Sano said, "We all do, Shikamaru. Even Lord Hokage's wife wishes her medicinal balms were more helpful. I'll see you at the Council" Shikamaru headed for the Council Arena while Sano went to the Hokage's home. Sakura was there, in the kimono, waiting. The kimono was a cherry petal pink with white lotus flowers surrounding a whooping crane that was standing in a lake. It was tied with a sapphire blue sash at the waist. She also had her hair done like a Kyoto princess. All in all, Sakura looked beautiful. "Wow. I didn't think that it would look that good on you, Sakura." Sakura blushed and thanked him. They waited for Nartuo to exit his home before heading for the Concil Arena.

" . . . then we arrived home again, two members less than when we started." By the time Sanosuke had finished, Tenten was in tears. Kiba was her husband, and the father of her unborn child, their first. Kakashi and Kurenai were trying their best to console her, but were not doing to well. Her grief was too great. "We brought their bodies back, so they would recieve a proper burial. We also want to offer whatever help we can to Kiba's wife and unborn child." Then Shikamaru spoke up. "We will even pay for the child's schooling at the Ninja Acadamy, if need be." Tenten looked at the team's survivors and said, "Thank you. All of you. I'm sure this is how he would have wanted it." Then Hyuga Neji said, "I myself would have taken the kunai, but Kiba knocked me out of the way and took it himself." Neji then wept silently. "He saved my life as well as Uchiha-sama's life. Here I stand, alive, when it should be him." Sikamaru put his hand on Neji's shoulder and said to him, "Fate is a cruel mistress."

After the rest of the team left the center of the Arena, Uzumaki Naruto stod and said, "Uchiha Sanosuke, why do you remain here when your team has dipersed?" The entire village watched as Sanosuke walked over to Sakura and said, "Because I have a confession." In his hand was a small object no bigger than a star shuriken. "Haruno Sakura." She blushed. "Yes, Sa-, Uchiha-sama?" He knelt on one knee and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring with emeralds and sapphires surrounding it. "I loved you the moment I saw you. I thank you for these wonderful years past of friendship. Now I am willing to go one step further. Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" Ino actually fainted. A few other girls in the village cried silently. Sakura held a hand over her mouth. Sanosuke slid the ring onto her finger and said, "Will you become my wife?" Sakura began to cry. "Y-yes. Yes I will." At that, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Naruto said, "About damn time, Uchiha-san." The rest of the village that wasn't jealous erupted. in applause and cheers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprises at every turn! What did you think? R&R to let me know. Chapter 3 on the way, so sit tight. Quick note: This takes place about seventeen and a half years after Sasuke was cursed by Orochimaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, the funeral for Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru was coming to a close. Although Inuzuka Tenten was unable to speak due to grief, she managed to stay in somewhat good spirits. The Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, was holding her close, in an attempt to console her. Haruno Sakura was crying into Uchiha Sanosuke's shoulder. After the last memorial shot was fired, Tenten walked home to mourn her husband's death. The Hokage and his wife, Uzumaki Hinata, went home to look after their infant. Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino headed into the woods together for who knows what. Sanosuke stayed by the burial site while Sakura went home. Hyuga Neji stayed as well.

"Uchiha-sensei. Can we talk, man to man?" Sano nodded. "What's on your mind, Neji-san?" Neji's cheeks went a little rosy. "I was wondering. Do you think I should go offer to live with Tenten? I feel guilty about what has happened." Sanosuke put his hand on Neji's shoulder. "I feel guilty as well, but then, so does everyone on the squad. Neji-san, you have a good heart despite your tough-guy exterior." Neji looked a little proud. "Thank you, Sensei." Sano looked towards Tenten's home. "You have a good plan. Act on it. However, you should wait until she has finished mourning. Even then, don't be too harsh or encrouching." Neji nodded. "One last thing before I head home myself, Neji-san. Before you suggest living together, make sure you tell her your reasons." Neji hung his head. He had had a nasty habit of forgetting to give reasons for his thoughts in the past. "I must go now. Haruno-chan is waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow, Neji-san."

As Sano reached Sakura's home, he decided to knock rather than just walk in, as he had done in the past. The war against the Villages of the Mist, Grass, Sound, and Mountains had definitely changed him. Not only had he changed emotionally, but the loss of his left arm had taken a greater toll on him than losing Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino (aka: bug dude). Now Sano had to use only one hand for his jutsu, or use his feet. Which was nearly impossible. He knocked on the door, and, to his surprise, Yamanaka Ino opened the door. "Uchiha-dono! Please come in." Ino politely bowed and steped out of the way. "She's in the kitchen." Sano stepped inside, saying, "Arigato, Yamanaka-chan. My brother is waitng for you in front of Ichigraku." Ino bowed again and left. Sakura half-yelled, "Ino, who was at the door?" Sanosuke put his hand on her shoulder. "Just me and my love, Haruno-chan." Sakura turned around. "Hello to you, too, handsome." They kissed, then sat down to talk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R or I'll have Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru shurikan and kunai all your asses. 0


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN SANOSUKE UCHIHA AND ANY KIDS THAT APPEAR LATER ON! I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER NARUTO CHARACTERS, BECAUSE IF DID, I WOULD BE POSTING THESE FROM TOKYO INSTEAD OF NORTH DAKOTA. PLUS, I'D BE AS RICH AS KISHIMOTO-SENSEI.**

Me: There. I said it. I forgot it in the last two chapters. And I will not say it again! XP

Sasuke: Just get on with it. I need to torch something.(looks at Naruto) Or someONE. **;3**

Me: Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a wad, Sasuke-san.

Ino: Sasu-kun! I found you at last!!

Sasuke: _**SHIT!!**__**RUN AWAY!!**_

Me: . . . . Ugh. Whatever. Anyways, the story continues three months after Neji tells Sanosuke his thoughts of Tenten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke woke up to the sounds of his fiance, Yamanaka Ino, frying eggs in the kitchen. He wondered when he had let her in. Then he remembered giving her the spare key. "That's right. How could I have forgotten that today's _her_ birthday!?" He jumped out of bed, grabbed his gi, and hollered to Ino, "I'm going to the Hokage's Palace, Ino! I'll be back for lunch." Ino looked surprised. "Why? You haven't been summoned, have you?" Sasuke shook his head. "No. It's Uzumaki Hinata-chan's birthday." Sasuke left Ino thinkng about a gift and went to the Hokage's home, bumping into his whistling brother on the way.

"So, brother, Shino was lost as well?" Sanosuke seemed like he hadn't heard. "Sanosuke." Still no reaction, other than whistling. Sasuke decided to put his voice-mimicry to use. "Sano-kun!" That did it. "Haruno-chan, how often have I asked you to not use -kun on my name?" He turned around and saw Sasuke. Sano blushed. "Now I feel like a naked child in front of the whole class."

As the two of them headed towards the Hokage's Palace, they talked about the mission. Sasuke cringed when his brother told him about his arm. "It was during a torture interrogation that I lost my arm. I was asked the location of the final invasion site in the war. Orochimaru's slave-boy first cut my hand off with a very blunt kunai. Needless to say, it hurt like hell. When I refused to talk, he cut my arm off at the elbow, then the shoulder. After my arm was gone, Shikamaru's Shadow possession stopped the man." They had arrived at the Palace. Sano and Sasuke went inside and found the Hokage's wife half-buried in presents from Uzumaki Naruto. Sano walked up to the mesh wall and knelt. As did Sasuke. As the two shinobi were kneeling, Hinata spotted them and laughed. "You don't need to be so formal. After all, you were not summoned."

"All the same, Hinata-chan," Sano said. "It's a personal thing with us." Sasuke nodded, and added, "Besides, it's your birthday." The Hokage entered the room with four shadow clones holding up a giant cake. The twins both stared at it and said, "Wow, he went all out."

About six hours later, Sasuke had left to take Ino to the show in the square, but Sano had stayed to listen to a new mission briefing. Apparently, Haku had attacked a village on the border, and was heading for Konohagakure. Naruto told Sanosuke all the details of the attack. "I need you and your team to take him out before he endangers the village, Sanosuke-san. However, as your team has been weakened to you, Hyuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru, You may take someone from the village you think worthy to replace Kiba, if you wish. Your team must be ready to leave by tomorrow evening. Sano nodded. "I know exactly who I'm taking, Lord Hokage. If she has no objections, I'm going to take Sakura." "If she objects?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. Sano's face became gravely serious. "Then I'll bring Gaara of the Desert."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four complete. Five and six on the way. They'll be posted together. People, review or I'll send a Thunder Clone or two into your home to force you to write one - aka: kunai at back.

Shikamaru: Hey, Sano-san, I think your brother just set Lord Hokage's hair on fire.

Me: I know, Shikamaru. Just let them duke it out, okay.

Shika: Sure, whatever. Just as long as I don't have to get involved.

Me:


End file.
